Hit and Run
by MAmidala
Summary: Executive Administrator Eve Torres finds herself in a sticky situation with WWE Superstar Alex Riley post to a segment gone slightly awry on Monday Night Raw.


Executive Administrator Eve Torres walked down the concrete corridor with haste, her cream-colored heels clicking loudly as she did. She was more angry than anything, but she still felt deep in her chest a pang of something along the lines of worry for her favorite—not that she would ever admit it—Superstar, Alex Riley.

Her glossy lips pursed with frustration at not being able to find the nurse's office for a good ten minutes, she finally came upon the door and shoved it open, believing that she hit someone who was already in the room with it as she did. Her glass-covered eyes fell on the sight of Alex being tended to by Jackie, Monday Night Raw's head nurse. Her assistant, Luann, stood watching uselessly at the sidelines. Not that she minded, of course, seeing as that's where the greatest views of the bodies that came in were. Eve was often disgusted by her and chose not to associate herself with the likes of the blonde, let alone with really anyone.

"What the hell was that?" Eve yelled, throwing her arms out at her sides. She noticed Alex's bruised and bleeding nose, held at bay by a bundle of tissues, and tried not to run up and hug him. He was just thrown into a wall by Big Show as part of a segment on Raw and it went a little more than wrong. Needless to say Eve wouldn't have it.

"What?" Alex asked, furrowing his brow up at the brunette.

"What do you think I mean?" she asked harshly. "You botched that entire segment by overselling!" Well, it wasn't really his fault. Eve just liked having somebody to blame for things.

"I didn't oversell," Alex said calmly. "I mean, if anything, it was Big Show's fault. I would never hold anything against the guy, but I tried to stop myself from hitting it!"

"Well, I guess you should have tried a little. Bit. Harder," she snapped, beginning to walk out of the room.

Alex pushed himself up off the bench, angry, and took a firm grasp of Eve's forearm, whipping her around and making her face him in deadly close proximity. "Jackie, Luann, could you please give Eve and I a minute alone?" He smiled sweetly at the nurse, who gladly obliged his wish. After they were alone, much to Eve's dismay, Alex's smile left his face. "What's your damage with me, Eve? Really, every single time I open my mouth you act as though you want to shove a knife in it."

Eve deadpanned as she yanked her arm out of Alex's grasp. "It's not an act." He knew he'd walked into that one. "And also, your supposedly 'menacing' expression is severely undermined by all the tissue covering it up." She could really only see a fragment of the bruise on his, luckily, unbroken nose. She pulled back when he begrudgingly took the tissues away from his nose to reveal blood and purple bruises all over it. For a second, she almost laid it down with kisses and hugged him, but she recollected her feelings and kept a hard, emotionless look on her face.

"There," he said, very assertive in his tone. "Is that better, Ms. Torres?"

She was offended by the way he said that. She looked him up and down and backed away from him. "Who do you think that you are? Do you know who I am? You do not speak to me in such tones. I can break you!"

"In case you hadn't noticed, lovely, I'm already pretty broken," he said, smirking and lightly tapping the tip of his nose. Eve saw a little bit of fresh blood begin to surface and her knees got a little wobbly. "Back to our main subject of speech, why. Are. You. Such. A. Fucking. Bitch?"

Eve's lips pursed and she took her glasses off, rubbing the bridge of her nose in an effort to calm herself down. "I'm the fucking bitch you seem to so firmly believe I am because I like to be." She let a an evil smirk come across her face. "It's fun. Especially when people fight back."

Alex was confused more than anything. But confusion wasn't what was on his face, it was anger. Rage at this woman's arrogance and refusal to just be straight forward with him. He knew the real her a long time ago, but now she was nothing like she was. Like how he knew her. She wasn't the Eve Torres he had met in 2010 when she visited FCW. Now, today, she was nothing like that girl. He never quite learned what had snapped inside that pretty head of hers, but he wanted to find out. Needless to say she wouldn't let him. Or any living soul for that matter.

"Is there something else?" Eve asked, bored. "I have other matters to attend to."

"You're the one that came in here," Alex countered.

"You're the one that kept me here." He had to accept that. "As I said, I have other matters to—" Her speech was halted by a glint in Alex's eyes and a smile playing at his lips. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, looking her up and down, making her feel awkward. "You just have pretty eyes."

Something about that comment made Eve's heart flutter a little. She breathed a sharp breath before turning on her heel to turn the doorknob. She was stopped by Alex's body pressing her against the door, his firm, warm chest against her back, his warm breath tickling her ear as he whispered in here ear, "You have _really _pretty eyes. You shouldn't wear those glasses. You don't actually need them, after all, do you?"

"No." She spoke before she really thought about it. She didn't need the glasses, they were just for show, really, but she liked wearing them.

"You need to lighten up," Alex said, running his hands up and down her arms. She took in a shaky breath.

"And you need to get your nose fixed up," Eve said back, her voice louder now. "So it looks like we both have things we don't plan to carry through with." When Alex pressed against her more, she put her hand on the doorknob to get out, but he put his hand on hers and locked it.

"No," he said.

"I'd like to leave," she said, turning around, her lips coming dangerously close to his. She pulled back a little. "I don't want to be groped by your insignificant body, if you wouldn't mind."

"I don't think that insignificant is the word you were looking for," Alex said coyly.

Eve's breathing got quicker. The close proximity of their bodies made her shiver. As Alex took her hands in his, she let him. She couldn't stop him even if she wanted to. He brought her knuckles to his lips, kissing them for a moment, and lightly hit her flesh coyly. The action made Eve's insides feel like jelly and her knees wobbly. She bit the inside of her bottom lip, trying to seem indifferent.

"Don't lie to yourself," he whispered in her ear. "You know."

She did know. She always knew. And she showed it by not protesting when his lips rested against hers, exploring, discovering new things about Eve Torres. Specifically her oral cavity. She got her hands free from his and propped them up on his chest as she kissed him back. She always had a thing for Alex Riley, ever since NXT, but she'd been thwarted off by friends and just her instinct to stay away. But now, in this nurse's office, she let go of that control and let him have her. Let herself have him. Eve slipped her hand behind her and unlocked the door quickly.

The brunet redirected Eve to the bench, pushing her hips against it has his lips intermingled with hers. In an exchange of breath and saliva, Eve lost herself. Unaware of everything she was doing, she began to slide her blazer off her skinny shoulders. Alex assisted, revealing her toned, tan arms that instantly wrapped tightly around his neck after the blazer fell to the floor. Alex hoisted Eve up onto the table, pushing her shoulders down so she would lie on her back. As he positioned himself on top of her, he kissed and nibbled on her neck. An involuntary moan escaped Eve's lips and she could feel Alex's lips curling into a smirk. Her lips curled the exact same way. Alex didn't near the door click open.

"Oh, my God, what the hell?"

Eve's face did a 180 from pleasure to disgust as she looked up at the man on top of her. "Oh, God, get off of me!" she shrieked, pounding her fists on his chest.

In the doorway stood WWE Champion CM Punk, aghast and appalled. "The fuck is going on here?"

"Phil!" Eve cried, twisting her way out of Alex's grasp. She stumbled onto the floor and quickly ran over to Punk, wrapping her arms around his neck and weeping crocodile tears. One arm wrapped around the "crying" girl and the other holding the spinner belt, CM Punk looked at Alex with hatred and rage in his eyes. Alex just stood there, confused and a little alarmed.

"I'd like to know what's going on here as well, actually," Alex said, feeling sudden pain arise in his nose, bringing his hand to it immediately.

"He was . . . and I . . . I just cam in to check on him and he . . ." Eve stammered. Punk patted her hair and shushed her, saying it would all be okay. "Do something." She added in a light whisper, looking up at her friends' eyes with only the best fake tears in her own.

CM Punk looked up from Eve's racking body to Alex. He didn't know what to do, having walked in on one of his closest friends being assaulted, as it be. "You're going down, Riley. Hard. C'mon, Evie, let's go."

As Punk pulled Eve out of the room, Alex chased after her and stopped her. She told Punk to go on but watch from afar, as she was afraid Alex might do something again. Rolling his eyes, Alex continued, "Why, Eve? Why would you do that?"

"Because, Alex . . . now I can get what I really want," Eve said, eyes dry, nodding in Punk's direction. "I do love you, I really do . . . believe me when I say that. But just not enough."

"You bitch."

Eve smiled a devious smile at him, placing her hands on her hips. "Have my jacket dry cleaned, would you? Don't want it to get wrinkled, now do we?"

As Eve turned back down the hall, putting a sad expression back on her face. She also felt a small pang of guilt in her chest as Punk put his arm around her, but she thoroughly ignored it. She smiled up at him, feeling her chest tighten as she did so.

It always came back to him.


End file.
